


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Dhampir10



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampir10/pseuds/Dhampir10
Summary: Take my handTake my whole life tooFor I can't helpFalling in love with you





	Can't Help Falling In Love

__

_♦_

Era um jogo de “ _morcego e gata_ ”, havia se iniciado anos atrás e eles continuavam fazendo o mesmo jogo. Sempre começava com um perseguindo o outro e terminava em algum telhado.

Mas naquele dia ele parecia diferente, ela conseguia perceber isso. Selina podia notar que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, algo raro.

Ele viu ela parar de correr e naquele momento sentiu um frio em seu estômago.

A conversa com Claire estava fresca em sua mente, era por isso que ele estava ali naquele momento.

Aquela simples trocar de olhares entre Batman e Mulher-Gato, e ele sabia do que precisava.

— Cat...

— Bat...

_“Sabe que está tudo bem, né? Digo, ficar assustado. Todo mundo se assusta. Mas isso só, tipo, quer dizer que todos têm a oportunidade... nós **enfrentamos** esse medo. Temo a chance de ser corajosos. “_

Bruce sabia que precisava ser corajoso, porém aquilo era totalmente diferente de enfrentar Coringa, Charada, Hera Venenosa ou outro vilão.

Olhou para as pessoas lá embaixo, cada uma vivendo sua vida e sabendo que o Batman estava protegendo Gotham.

— Quando nos conhecemos naquele barco...

— Nos conhecemos nas ruas. — Ela o corrigiu.

— No **barco** , o diamante que você roubou. — Ele olhou para ela. — Depois que eu o recuperei. Eu o **guardei**. Eu o tenho há anos.

— O quê? — Ela não podia esconder a surpresa.

— Eu sabia. Mesmo no início. Eu sabia que precisava dele. Eu...

Ele não iria fazer aquilo como Batman, tinha que fazer do modo certo. Seria como Bruce Wayne.

Retirou sua máscara, aproximou de Selina.

— Eu **precisava** dele. Assim como... eu preciso de **você**.

Colocou sua mão delicadamente no rosto de Selina e retirou a máscara.

Naquele momento era apenas Bruce Wayne e Selina Kyle, sem máscaras, apenas duas pessoas em um telhado.

— Estou tão assustado. — Assumiu.

— Bruce...

— Selina... — Ele se ajoelhou. — Eu te amo.

Bruce se assentia assustado com a possibilidade de Selina recusar, ele não havia se preparado aquilo, não existia uma forma de se preparar para aquilo.

Estendeu o anel e respirou profundamente.

— Case comigo.

Pela primeira vez ele não se importou com símbolo do morcego iluminando a noite chuvosa de Gotham, pela primeira ele colocou sua vida pessoal e felicidade na frente de Gotham City, pela primeira vez ele estava se dando a oportunidade de ser feliz.

Para Selina o homem em sua frente sempre conseguiu surpreende-la, mas ela nunca esperou que aquele dia iria chegar.

As palavras chegaram lentamente em seus lábios e ela respondeu um simples:

— Sim.


End file.
